European Patent Document EP 1 264 532 A1 discloses a round baler of the non-stop type, which has three arms rotating about a common axis and having rolls at their free ends. A loop is formed between rolls of adjacent arms by crop coming from a pick-up. Either a feeder moves a bale along the baler and returns to a start position or it hands over the started bale to a second conveyor.
European Patent Document EP 1 836 890 shows another non-stop round baler with three arms, which are journaled for a pivoting movement on three different axes. Loops are created by incoming crop in flexible bale forming means in an area between adjacent rolls on the arms. During its formation the bale is located on three different carriers.
Thus the problem to be solved with respect to the prior art balers is seen in either the difficulty to return the feeder fast enough to the start position or in the transition between the formation of a bale core and the bale in a growing loop.